The Simple Life
by LoveoftheStoriesAnime
Summary: Kaiba's made bankrupt after a destructive fire! Ch.2: So he gets himself auctioneed for the money..... Can he ever find his way back to riches? R
1. Default Chapter

Summary: title says it all, but after a destructive fire, kaiba has to enter the 'working world' to support himself & his brother. Can he possibly adjust and give up the finer things in life? And will he find his way to money again? 

Disclamier: I dOn't own nothing. A/N: Sss for flames! I wuv my Kai-guy, but sometimes he makes me soooo mad!!! Cuase he doesn't listen! He doesn't get it that it's stupid to make an authoress angry..cuz we're pratically gods to 'im! Kaiba: if that were true, you'd make me listen. Me: True..but I also wuv that sexy willpower of yours!:) Anyway, let's start it. WHOO!

* * *

> Kaiba stared miserably at the blazing ball of heat that used to be his mansion and job. [a/n: his home and job are right next to each other, at least in this fic.] A squeak came out of his throat as there was an final, last explosion, and then…..nothing._Okay, so I've no job, no money, nothing but the clothes on my back and my brother….. _
> 
> MY 
> 
> DARLING. BROTHER. 
> 
> "I'm so sorry, big brother!" Mokuba cried. " I'll never try to play with a automatic fireplace again!" He was sweaty and sooty, his little face grimy and dirty with guilt and sadness. "It's all my fault! Please forgive me!" 
> 
> "Never……say…..it's……your…….fault…..Mok…..Mokuba….." he said sadly. _Must not …kill….is ......family……_ His breath was coming out in gasps, but his face was creased in a hard scowl. _We're homeless and penniless! With no relatives….where are supposed to stay for the night?! Insurance won't pay until for a month, and I'll powerless to stop them from stalling!_ Kaiba shivered, though it was a warm sunset outside. He felt a deep cold from within, the feeling of never felt 'despair'. _How are we supposed to get food?! And shelter?! _It seemed so hopeless….. 
> 
> "Gee, Kaiba, I'm really sorry." Yugi said from behind him, looking sympathetically at the charred rubble that was once the grand Kaiba estate with the rest of his friends for a moment with the rest of Domino City behind him; it had been a big fire. Kaiba quickly got up and dusted himself off. 
> 
> "Go away, Yugi. Last thing I need is pity from you." The words would've sounded scornful if they weren't in a hoarse whisper. 
> 
> "What do you need? A place to stay? You're welcome to stay with us……at my house I mean." Yugi felt his heart go out to his old rival, because he was an offically NICE GUY. He smiled up at Mokuba's sooty, sticky face reassuringly. "Or whatever." 
> 
> When there was no answer, Tea went on, "Yeah you should take Yugi's offer, Kaiba. Just until you get some money to survive….I mean, not that you're dirt poor now, or anything……" 
> 
> The others made helpful sounds of agreement and spouted various cliches. "Yeah you're rich!" and "Think of what you have left instead of what you've lost." Pause. "Not that you've lost anything….. just---" They decided to stop; they were making things worse. 
> 
> Meanwhile Kaiba sighed deeply, gaze still fixed in the charcoaled mess that was once his home. "Looks like we're back starting from scratch….." he muttered. "All right Yugi. We'll stay only TEMPORARILY at your pathetic place…… 
> 
> "……..but I am going to earn my repayment back, so I don't have to OWE you anything. Got that?!" 
> 
> "Oh, sure. Grampa's sure to put you right to work." Yugi said, with never ending cheerfulness. His grampa never did get along to the arrogant CEO........ Or ex-CEO, now, whatever. _I hope Grampa goes easy on him…….._  
  
"Yeah! And we'll help you!" the others cheered. 
> 
> _I want to die...._
> 
> Later 
> 
> "That's it! I QUIT." 
> 
> "What? You can't quit." called Tea from the crowd at the game shop that had gathered to gawk. 
> 
> "I just DID. And get that crowd out of here!" 
> 
> "Well, Kaiba," Yugi interrupted, "what are you going to do then instead of working here?" 
> 
> "I don't know…….get another job." said the ex-CEO arrogantly. "It should be easy with my mighty award winning résumé! And I'll find it by myself, I don't need any of you." 
> 
> A pause. 
> 
> "Give me your pathetic computer first." he growled. 
> 
> Later. 
> 
> Unfortunately, lots of people had grudges against the Kaiba's in one way or the other. Every employer in Domino and Checkersville. No one would hire him. Everyone is eager to rub in my misfortunes, he thought dejectedly. 
> 
> "There's an opening over there," Yugi pointed to a nearby fast food restaurant helpfully. "The guy who manages is a friend of mine---" 
> 
> _NATURALLY._
> 
> "---so I'll talk to him for you." Yugi went in for a long time. "He said yes!" he said excitedly. 
> 
> _Greaaaaat._
> 
> "Do you even know what you're supposed to do?" Tea asked a scowling Kaiba. "Here, I've worked in one of your restaurants before, I'll show you the ropes......" 
> 
> Later 
> 
> "If I even _think _you're laughing, you all'll drop dead your sorry spot." Kaiba was wearing a orange and yellow with neon grim trim uniform of the a Burger World employee. The sleeves were too short as well as the pants legs. The shirt pocket had a smiley face in perfect opposition with his expression. 
> 
> "Mmph! Excuse us THEN!" they all said. Then, loud laughing could be heard from the bathrooms. 
> 
> "At least, you don't have to clean the bathrooms," said Yugi brightly. He didn't laugh because he was a 'NICE GUY'. 
> 
> "Don't worry, we'll help you all the way," said Serenity with a bright smile. The three of them nodded. 
> 
> _I hate my life…._
> 
> Tea came back from the bathroom in gasps. "Okay…….. Okay." Kaiba started to leave. "No, we promise we won't laugh any more." 
> 
> " First you have to take the customer's order." Joey searched his pockets for money to pay for the first order. He wasn't going give it up! "Damn, a hole....." 
> 
> "Hello? We'd like----" said a group of thirteen years old girls, coming over to the counter. "Um, three burgers..... hold the mayo." 
> 
> "Why are you asking me?! Do you know who I am?!" Kaiba shouted angrily, waving his arms at them, totally incensed. They gawked. The crowd from the game shop gawked also, also there. 
> 
> "....with three sides of onion rings...." They ventured timidly. 
> 
> "Get it yourself! Besides, aren't little girls supposed to be on diets?!" he said hostilely. 
> 
> "Excuse us." They dragged him away from the confused customres. "No, no, you're an employee here now, remember?" reminded Tea. "Calm down and say, "Welcome to Burger World, where your burgers are our world. May I take your order?" 
> 
> "Plus, it would be a good idea not to blab to everyone who you are." Tristan pointed out. 
> 
> "…..You've got to be kidding. I'd DIE first." 
> 
> "You will, out of starvation, because you'll lose your job!" Tea insisted back. "Now do it!" 
> 
> "Please," added Serenity politely. 
> 
> "He's new, so excuse him," Yugi said to the customers. "Okay, the order was three burgers. Let's go!" 
> 
> "Where?"' _Hopefully I'll wake up beforehand……_
> 
> "To make the burgers!" 
> 
> "What?!" They dragged him off. "Who do you think you are asking ME to cook?!" 
> 
> Little later 
> 
> "Okay, first you have to put the patties on the grill." Tea demonstrated. 
> 
> Kaiba stared at the 'ground beef patties'. Or lack thereof. They looked like round rubber dog chews. Or flattened Kuribohs."Here you go mutt, I order you to do it." 
> 
> "Do it yourself and I'll show you mutt, ex-Moneybags!" 
> 
> "QUIT calling me THAT!" 
> 
> "This is your restaurant," Tea pointed out, while holding Joey back. "At least it was…..now pick it up and throw it on the grill!" 
> 
> "Grill?!" He said blankly, looking around for the microwave. "What are we in the Stone Age here?!" 
> 
> They laughed like he made big joke, though his was perfectly serious. "Good one!" 
> 
> _Ugh, I hate touching raw meat._ He picked it up at the very edge. The patty swung into the grill with a splat. _Sums up my life….._
> 
> "Good. Except…….MORE NEATLY next time!" Tea ordered, fixing it with some tongs. 
> 
> "Hey, what the hold up?!" The customers were getting restless and angry. Kaiba's eye twitched. 
> 
> _I can't believe I'm here……with Gardener teaching me to cook for those ungrateful slobs outside, called customers…._
> 
> "But that was a good try!" Serenity said encouragingly, taking up the package of patties and threw at all at one on the grill perfectly into neat rows with a great big SIZZLE! 
> 
> _Even a girl can do my job better….._
> 
> "Whoa, nice going sis!" 
> 
> "Joey, that's still raw!" Serenity slapped the patty out of his mouth. _I can't live anymore. Not like THIS!_ Kaiba was hypnotized by the jumping, flickering orangey yellow flames from the grill. They seemed to be calling him. ..... 
> 
> _Jump, jump…..we got your house and everything you owned …so you're dead already….._
> 
> "Hey! I want 20 burgers---" said a fat man and a pinstripe suit broke him out of his daze."---'Mr. _Kaiba.'_ " he finished with an ugly-looking grin. 
> 
> "20?!" Serenity looked faint. "W-why so M-MANY?" 
> 
> "He's…..an employee of mine whom I fired a week ago." Kaiba growled at the man. 
> 
> "Make it_ thirty_. And a large Coke. Boy, I am thirsty. Are you thirsty too? You must be, working near that dangerous grill and all." The man grinned ear to ear fiendishly, swinging his gold pocket watch to show off his bling (bling!). 
> 
> Kaiba snapped. "Why, you imbecilic, as---" Tea grabbed him. 
> 
> "Uh uh. Don't want to lose your job….." the man eyes glinted evilly. "Then, I'd sue you, but what's the point?" 
> 
> "Don't curse in front of Joey's little sister!" she hissed, somehow both keeping him from tackling the man and covering said sister's ears plus dragging him off. 
> 
> "I was going to say 'asinine'. He muttered. He raised his voice and shouted over his shoulder. "When I get to the top again, I will hire you again, so I can fire you again! Do you HEAR ME?! And OVER and OVER and OVER----" 
> 
> "Ssh!! Or he'll make it forty!" Ten pairs of hands covered his mouth. 
> 
> "There's another way to get back at him without threatening him." Tea said. 
> 
> "How…..?" 
> 
> "Here the drink," Serenity said cheerfully. She held out the tall paper cup. Tea took it. 
> 
> "Okay, now spit in it." Tea said with a mischievous glint. "......what?" Kaiba gaped, then soon got the point. He did so just as Serenity was finishing wrapping all of the burgers. 
> 
> He felt strange sort of satisfaction, unlike and like his usual malicious satisfaction when the man took a hearty sip. "Where did you learn that, Tea?" he asked after watching him leave. _She didn't seem to the sort....._
> 
> "Oh, remember when you came to 'visit' me at my new waitressing job? After you fired me from Kaiba Land?" she said innocently, lifting the ladle filled with hot fries. 
> 
> "Yeah--Yes……._**ew!!"**_ His face was priceless. **"That's not funny!" **
> 
> Later. 
> 
> Kaiba arrived at the Moto's exhausted at nearly midnight. Every part of him smelled like grease. Every part of him ached. "Bad day, big brother?" Mokuba had played in the game shop all day. He didn't mind at all, being broke. 
> 
> "These cheapskates are so stingy!" he moaned. "Not one of them paid me a tip…" 
> 
> "Probably because your threatened to fire every one of them….." someone brave said. "Well, at least today's Friday, so you get your paycheck!" Yugi said, handing over an envelope. Kaiba eagerly ripped it open. 
> 
> "Wait, Yuge--" Joey warned, an expert on menial jobs. "RUN FOR COVER!" He pulled on a one of the shop's bicycle helmets. 
> 
> **_"WHAT?!?!!?" _**The scream reverberated from the satellites in orbit. 
> 
> "----the taxes," Tea murmured with a sigh. 
> 
> "The taxes, they take a lot out of Kaiba's paycheck," Tea explained. Serenity looked worried. 
> 
> Kaiba was staring blankly ahead wrinkling the check in his death grip. Everyone waved their hands in front of his face. Nothing. "Boy, you smell," Joey said. 
> 
> Serenity said, "Here, I'll wash your clothes. They're the ones that making you, emit an odor." 
> 
> "But what will he wear?" Yugi questioned. _"I think those are the only clothes he's got." _
> 
> "Can't he wear something of yours?" Tea whispered back. Everybody sweatdropped. (Except for Kaiba, he was still out of it.) 
> 
> Yugi went and got a brand new shirt of his with a Pokemon on it. {a/n: traitor! tee hee} 
> 
> "Oh, but that's your brand new shirt!" Tea protested. The others agreed nodding-ly; he shouldn't give it away just like that. 
> 
> They took a vote: 
>
>> Grampa, Joey, Tristan, and Tea said he should give the shirt to him. 
>> 
>> Ryou, Serenity, Mokuba, and Yugi said Yugi should.
> 
> "Oh, he deserves it; all his clothes burned away in the fire." Yugi said sympathetically, raising Kaiba's arm with help. 
> 
> "And all his money to buy some more!" Joey said cheerfully. "Whaaaat?" when everyone put their fingers to their lips. 
> 
> Unfortunately, it fit.....up to his wrist. 
> 
> "Mr. Moto must've shrunk it accidentally," Tea said hastily. Everyone agreed quickly, talking about how cotton shrinks in warm water. 
> 
> "M-maybe…he'd like one of Grampa's?" The others shook their heads. 
> 
> "You know, I can still hear you imbeciles," Kaiba said through grated teeth, speaking for the first time about an hour. Then he moved away. 
> 
> "Of _course _you can," they said patronizingly. He shot up suddenly and raised one arm, looking to the future. Yugi's shirt dangled in mid air. 
> 
> "I'm quitting that stupid so called job, too, Yugi! Who needs a job when all I have to do is run a tournament again and win it, and with the cash prize I can finally move out of this hellhole?!" 
> 
> "Uh…..dontcha need money to run the tournament?" 
> 
> "In another tournament by another person, imbecile." 
> 
> "But Yuge'll just kick your carcass, then." 
> 
> "Ssh, Joey, let him dream," said Serenity. 
> 
> "Well…….I don't care! I'll find another job!" he said stubbornly. Not wanting to admit he didn't think about that first. 
> 
> "Yeah big brother!" Mokuba cheered, licking his cone. In his excitement, the ice cream part was thrust against Kaiba's 'most expensive coat'. Everyone sweat dropped as a huge drop of sweat trickled down Kaiba's throat. 
> 
> "I'll get that cleaned up….." Serenity said quietly. "Brother, don't you have something for him to wear….?" 
> 
> "Ew, no! Homeless people never bathe, sis!" Everyone sweatdropped, but no one else volunteered. 
> 
> Coughs and shuffling feet all around. 
> 
> "Whatever," Kaiba said brusquely, getting up and going to the back like he owned the place. "I'll wear that uniform from work, then!" 
> 
> "Uh----" Yugi stopped himself. _I guess I shouldn't say that Grampa washed it, and it shrunk…..TOO._ "Here I'll show you where your room is." 
> 
> TBC?!
> 
> * * *
> 
> so howazat? If I get some r&r's I'll write about kaiba's second job he finds! No idea's for it yet. Plz help! 
> 
> Kaiba: (whimper) Ok! I'll listen now! 
> 
> Me: it's up to them, ex-moneybags! I know I made him a bit occ, but wouldn't you go insane if you lost billions of $$$?!?!?! But his stubborn personality & arrogant attitude is still there. Wouldn't have him any other way! R&R


	2. Poor Kaiba

A/n: hullo and welcome to another round of kaiba torture ! Mua ah hahahah! 

Kaiba: oh, whyyyyy, me?!!! X-x 

A/N: because! Hmm, the olive garden, eh? (thinks it over) I like the restaurant, too…..so maybe in the next chappie! Perhaps a cook…but anyway! Let's go! 

Disclaimer: don't own YGO, ff.net, or kaiba…..(hisses to be reminded)

* * *

Chapter Two: Sold! 

_"You said 'jump', sir….how high?"_

_"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba! As you wish."_

_"Right this way sir. Your private jet awaits."_

Kaiba rolled over in bed and promptly fell to the floor. It had been Yugi's old bed, when he was in grade school,---though he didn't see much difference in the present day one--- and Kaiba gritted his teeth to keep in the expletives. He got up and straightened out his pajamas, which had been the grandfather's, not Yugi's this time, though, AGAIN, there wasn't much difference. 

_Short. Little. Midgets! Never drank milk....._ He cursed, going in and checking on his brother. 

"Hey, Seto, you're awake!" Mokuba pounced on him, nearly knocking him over. Taken aback, Kaiba asked, 

"What are you doing up?" 

"It's midafternoon, silly!" The kid was already dressed, food smudges all over his tiny face. "You must've been tired, huh?" 

" 'Mid---' " Kaiba ran a hand through his messy, once-neat hair. It seemed ot be sitcking up in all directions---for once, even Mokuba hair was neater. "But I never oversleep!" 

"Hey Kaibe, you were tossin' an' turnin' in your sleep," Joey poked his head around the corner and the rest of the lovingly dubbed, 'nerd herd.' "Dreamin' 'bout your riches?" He laughed, nasally. 

Serenity said, "Now Joey, it's not nice to make fun of those less fortunate……" Kaiba growled. "Er! Not that you're less fortunate….." she squeaked. 

"Get out of my room!" Kaiba ordered them all, even though they were in the Motou's family room. "Get OUT!" but he still had his Authoritative Voice, and they all scuttled out. 

Dressing, he found an old sweatshirt that actually fit and some jeans that didn't make him look like a dork. Muttering obscenities, he turned and headed out the door. 

Predictably, they followed. 

"Where ya goin' Kai-Ba?" 

"He's going to eat…." 

"No, he never eats!" 

"That's 'cause he's part robot….." 

"I knew it!" 

Kaiba's left eye twitched. He realized he'd forgotten to comb his hair, and paused at a car window to fix it. As he was doing so, Joey sneaked up behind him and put 'bunny ears'on his reflection. "Get away, mutt!" he hollered. 

But nothing he could do could make them go away and leave him alone. Deflated, he allowed them to treat him to a Big Breakfast at somewhere called, 'McDonalds®'. 

"What you've never been to Mickey D's before?!" Tristan and Joey looked like they were going to have heart attacks. 

"I course I have," Kaiba snapped back. "I just never ate their food!" He shuddered at the thought of grimy, greasy food, glistening with lard. 

But it really wasn't all that bad, rather tasty in fact. Still, he looked gloomily out the stained glass windows, thinking there was someone watching him. 

"Cheer up," Tea said, always upbeat and positive. "Still looking for a job? I have one." There was a glint in her eye. 

"Forget it, Gardener," Kaiba growled. 

"It pays $1000 per da-ay…." Everyone gawked. 

"Spill it." Kaiba commanded. 

%%%%%%% 

"What? NO, I'm NOT going to be auctioned!" 

"Oh, come on, it pays $1000. All you have to do is escort some old lady around the town, and only for a single night. Either that or a stripper." 

Kaiba gave Tea a death glare, while everyone exchanged goofy grins. "It won't have some old floozies ogling my body." He stated, crossing his arms over 'U. of Washington Crew.' on his sweatshirt. 

"Ya know, Kaiba, you look real weird without your trademark trenchcoat," Joey stated, caclking to himself, hiding a black marker behind his back. Without warning he lunged at the ex-CEO, black felt tip pointed. Kaiba kicked at him and everyone got up, but too late: Now there was an "S" in front of "Crew." 

Joey rolled around on the floor, laughing at first, then because Kaiba kept kicking him. "Stupid. Mutt!" he hollered."Don't touch me!" 

Tristan began to snicker, and soon even the girls were giggling. 

Embarrassed, Kaiba began to take off the offending sweatshirt, forgetting he had nothing underneath. 

"Whoo! Maybe you should become a stripper," Tea declared, and the other girls laughed. Kaiba began to strategize which to strangle, when Mr. Motou came in to break up the ruckus. 

"Mr. Kaiba, somebody called for you this afternoon." 

"Really? Who, old man?" Kaiba shot up to him. "Tell me!" 

"He didn't leave his name," the old man said calmly, "but he told me that you were going to die." Lightning boomed on a clear day. 

Silence. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO DIE?! DETAILS, OLD MAN, DETAILS!!!" Kaiba shook the old guy in rage. "Hey, stop doing that to my Granpa," Yugi complained. 

"There is no 'details' " the old man puffed, straightening his overalls. "He seemed very bitter, and out of revenge of some sort. He said to watch your back. …." 

"Oh no!" Mokuba started to wail. "Big brother you're gonna be shot!" "not if I can help it." Kaiba turned. "Gardener, where is this auction at?" 

%%%%%% 

_I can't believe I'm about to do this……_

_Still, if the old fart, Mr. Motou, gets shot instead of me, I really will be out on the street. His home is my shelter._ Kaiba knew there was plenty of people eager to 'pull his plug' and get their revenge. He had pissed off countless of them, he couldn't remember them all. It's a miracle I'm still alive….. 

Still, he felt otherwise, as he stared down at a bunch of horny, old ladies staring eagerly at him, licking their old wrinkled lips. Like if he were a piece of meat. _Do it for the money._ He didn't HAVE to tell himself that! _Still if any of these old broads lays one, crusty finger on me---_

"And take bachelor number four: Mr. Seto Kaiba! Ex-CEO, he graduated from---er, wait…..he didn't graduate from high school yet! Sorry!" The announcer announced with a shrug. 

Even that bit of information didn't seem to bring the hoards down. They were practically drooling all over him. 

"But quite the eye candy, isn't he, ladies?" the announcer chuckled heartily, as the 'ladies'---though they could hardly be called that, in Kaiba's opinion---screamed, then fixed their inhalers over their mouths, eyes bulging. 

"I bid $25!" 

"$26!" 

"$27!" 

"$27.50!" 

$27.50?! I'm hell a lot worth than that! Kaiba growled loud enough to be heard their shouts, and they silenced. 

"Oh, he's feisty! $27.75!" 

And so on it went, until about $150, plus an inhaler, throw in some dentures, and Tums, until he couldn't take it anymore. "Now, look here!" he shouted. "Another time, I wouldn't even look TWICE at you old geezers, and now I'm being forced to take part of this AUCTION, I damn well better bring more than $27.75!" 

"And some dentures…." Added a blue haired old lady in the front row. Agreeable, impressed murmurs all around. 

Tea, an usher, called out, "You get your $1000 no matter what….huff huff…..they bid, Kaiba!" Tear tracked down her cheeks, she had been laughing behind the podium at his indignant expressions. 

"Okay, goiong once, going twice at $27.75, Tums and some dentures…." 

The auctioneer auctioned. "And….sold to----" 

"$30, and I'll throw in some Ben Gay," said a little squeaky old voice in the back row. Collect gasps all around (inhalers again) and everyone twisted around in their seat to see who it was. (cracking bones) 

It was…….Mr. Motou in a wig! (Voice disguised as a woman's.) 

Kaiba anime fell of his chair. (He recognized him immediately.) 

Everyone (meaning the YGO gang) gave Yugi quelling looks that said Umm…..what? Yugi just smiled. "I saw how much poor Kaiba was suffering up their, being all humiliated, and ……well, at least this way he won't have to worry about these ladies groping him!" He smiled his I'm-too-nice smile. 

"Yugi, you idiot!" Kaiba roared getting up again. "I got into this auction to keep your grandfather from being shot, you---" 

The auctioneer, cutting him off, said, "Sold!" 

%%%%% 

Great now I have to worry about the old geezer being shot, Kaiba groaned, slapping his forehead in agony. He was supposed to escorting Mr. Motou, or "Sarah." 

"So, where do you want to go now, Mr. Kaiba?" Mr. Motou fluttered his false eyelashes at him that Tea had put on. Kaiba growled actually it was more of a snarl. Mr. Motou was clearly enjoying seeing him suffer and be humiliated like this, he never did like Kaiba after he ripped up his BEWD. 

Kaiba didn't like the old fart either. _What is he, gay or something? Did he spawn Yugi? "_Let's. Go. Eat." He spat. 

It was something very unusual to see on the streets of Domino City, a short, fat man in a wig and green overalls, next to a tall guy with a "U. Washington Screw" sweatshirt and faded jeans. Serenity had tries to wash it off; but it was only faded. 

"After I get all my riches back," Kaiba was saying, "I am going to rip all of your cards up, into nano-ths. Got that, old man?" 

P "Fine," the old man said, shrugging. 

Cheeky old man. What's he up to? Kaiba shot a sideways glare at him. "In fact, I'd hide your cards right now, if I were you." 

"Now, you wouldn't want to do that," Mr. Motou said in a mock-coy voice. "You might hurt my feelings!" 

Seeing he was being teased and made fun of, Kaiba gritted his jaw to keep it from twitching and they walked on to the restaurant. 

The night got darker and darker, until they could just barely see their hands in front of their faces. "What's going on? where are all the streetlight?!" Kaiba yelled. 

"Now you die!" yelled a voice. A shot rang out. 

Kaiba felt himself being pushed sideways, and he umphed against a brick wall, feeling like a two ton truck hit him. Thinking he's been shot, he felt himself for sticky blood or a hole, perhaps. Nothing. "Mr….." The old man lay sideways, the chest pocket of his overalls reddening. Getting up, Kaiba quickly looked right and left for the shooter, in case he still lurked. "Show yourself!" he yelled. "Coward!" He heard a scrick of a show on gravel, and tackled the guy. "Oomph!" The guy, a skinny sort, pushed up his glasses. It was the auctioneer. 

"You," Kaiba gasped, shock to the core. 

"You ruined my life!" the little man squeaked, shaking enraging his fist at him. "For twelve years I worked at your company. Then one day, without notice, you fired me. me, with four children to feed! And then one day, they put on your duel disks and got electrocuted! They malfunctioned!" the man sobbed. "So, put 'em up!" he cocked his red bony fists. 

Still in gaping shock, barely pay attention, Kaiba easily knocked him sideways with a briefcase he found in the nearby trash can, and replaced it, letting the man fall unconscious. Police arrived, taking the wounded Mr. Motuo. 

"I'm okay! I'm okay, you young whippersnappers!" 

"But you…..were shot…..the blood….." Kaiba blinked, still in shock. 

"It was only my ketchup packet in my pocket; it exploded when I pushed you to the side," Mr. Motou explained, taking it out and showing it all about with a grin. 

The policemen arrested the shooter. 

The fashion police arrested Mr. Motou.

* * *

Yeah, it's weird. So r&R! I need some ideas! X.x 


End file.
